


you're my everyday

by to the victor (nataleaf)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, and they were ROOMMATES, i guess, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataleaf/pseuds/to%20the%20victor
Summary: let's live alone together
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	you're my everyday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/gifts).



> so elmo! as it is your birthday and as you are the reason i know atsuhina and miya atsumu in general exist i decided to whip out this wip and finish it so. here you are have a stellar day, eat some minor gods for me.
> 
> there were a lot more x files references than anticipated but that's just my personality
> 
> summary to be read to the tune of alone together by fall out boy  
> title from good to me by seventeen

It was hard to pinpoint where, exactly, their relationship began. It started with becoming roommates, because it was easier to let Hinata knock down his bedroom door and drag him to practice half an hour early every morning than to let Hinata keep tormenting him for getting to practice exactly on time, no earlier and no later.

It started with cooking two pieces of chicken instead of one, an entire pack of spinach instead of half of it, and shoving half of the food under Hinata’s nose so he would stop eating so many fucking Cheetos and grinning and calling it dinner and wiping his orange-stained fingers on Atsumu’s white t-shirts.

It started with Atsumu laying across the couch watching reruns of the X-Files and Hinata stopping dead in the middle of the living room to stare at the man slithering through a vent on the television screen and demanding “what the fuck are you watching?” It started with Hinata sitting his bony ass on Atsumu’s equally bony shins and siding with Scully over Mulder every time, just to spite him. 

At some point, Atsumu stopped kicking Hinata off the couch and opted instead for kicking him down to the opposite end. At some point Atsumu started laying on his side so Hinata could sit in front of him, leaning back against Atsumu’s thighs and digging his elbow into Atsumu’s hip while he checked his phone. At some point Hinata started laying down and tangling his legs with Atsumu’s, most of his attention on his phone where he spent his time playing wretched mobile games or texting friends from high school. At some point, Atsumu began tangling his fingers absently in Hinata’s sunburnt hair, most of his attention on Scully and Mulder and the monster of the week. Most of it.

There is a part of his attention focused on the warmth of Hinata’s socked feet pressing through the legs of his sweatpants. There is a part of his attention focused on how it feels to wrap his arms around someone so bright and warm, on how lucky he feels to have found someone who not only tolerates but embraces the sharp edges of his personality. There is a part of his attention focused on how home has become less the apartment itself and more these lazy nights watching the X-Files and the smell of Hinata’s citrusy shampoo.

There is a part of his attention focused on the fact that Hinata makes a frustratingly compelling argument against Mulder’s theory that aliens were behind Scully’s illness even though Atsumu knows better, it had to be the aliens, but Atsumu can’t think of a proper rebuttal, so he goes with what he knows best.

“I hate you so fucking much.”

He loves him.


End file.
